Historias De Misterios
by yue -begin
Summary: Uma historia esta sendo contada...Vivida...Ou pior...Sentida!


* * *

Oneshort

Atenção: Inuyasha não me pertence,ele pertence a titia Rumiko então créditos dos personagens a ela,mais a historia fica por minha conta

Esta historia foi tirada do livro "Histórias de Mistérios" de Lygia Fagundes Telles.

* * *

_Histórias de Mistérios _

_As Formigas_

Quando eu e minha prima descemos do táxi já era quase noite.ficamos imóveis diante do velho sobrado de janelas ovuladas,iguais a dois olhos tristes,um deles vazado por uma pedrada,Descansei a mala no chão e apertei o braço der minha prima.

- È sinistro.

Ela me impeliu na direção da porta.Tínhamos outra escolha? Nenhuma pensão nas redondezas ofereciam um preço melhor a duas pobres estudantes,com liberdade de usar o fogareiro no quarto,a dona nos avisara por telefone que podíamos fazer refeições ligeiras com a condição de não provocar incêndio.Subimos a escada velhíssima,cheirando a creolina.

- Pelo menos não vi sinal de barata – Disse Sango.

A dona era uma velha balofa,de peruca mais negra do que asa da graúna.Vestia um desbotado pijama de seda japonesa e tinha unhas aduncas recobertas por uma crosta de esmalte vermelho-escuro descascados nas pontas encardidas.Acendeu um charutinho.

- È você que estuda medicina? – Perguntou soprando a fumaça na minha direção.

- Estudo direito.Medicina e ela.

A mulher nos examinou com indiferença.Devia estar pensando em outra coisa quando soltou uma baforada tão densa que precisei desviar a cara.A saleta era escura,atulhada de moveis velhos,desaparelhados.No sofá de palinha furada no assento,duas almofadas que parecia ser feitas com os restos de um antigo vestido,os bordados salpicados de vidrilho.

- Vou mostrar o quarto,fica no sótão – Disse ela em meio a um acesso de tosse.Fez sinal para que a seguíssemos – O inquilino antes de vocês também estudava medicina,tinha um caixotinho de ossos que esqueceu aqui,estava sempre mexendo neles.

Minha prima voltou-se.

- Um caixote de ossos?

A mulher não respondeu,concentrada no esforço de subir a escada estreita de caracol que ia dar no quarto.Acendeu a luz.O quarto não podia ser menor,com o teto em declive tão acentuado que nesse trecho teríamos que entrar de gatinhas.Duas camas,dois armários e uma cadeira de palinha pintada de dourado.No ângulo onde o teto quase se encontrava com o assoalho,estava um caixotinho coberto com um pedaço de plástico.Minha prima largou a mala e,pondo-se de joelhos ,puxou o caixotinho pela alça da corda.Levantou o plástico.Parecia fascinada.

- Mas que ossos tão miudinhos.São de criança?

- Ele disse que eram de adulto.De um anão.

- De um anão? È mesmo,a gente vê que já estão formados...Mas que maravilha,é raro á beça esqueleto de anão.E tão limpo,olha ai – admirou-se ela.Trouxe na ponta dos dedos um pequeno crânio de uma brancura de cal. – Tão perfeito,todos os dentinhos!

- Eu ia jogar tudo no lixo,mais se você se interessa pode ficar com ele.O banheiro e aqui do lado,so vocês e que vão usar,tenho o meu la embaixo.Banho quente,extra.Telefone, também.Cafe das sete as nove,deixo a mesa posta na cozinha com a garrafa térmica, fechem bem a garrafa – recomendou coçando a cabeça.A peruca se deslocou ligeiramente.Soltou uma baforada final:

- Não deixem a porta aberta senão meu gato foge.

Ficamos nos olhando e rindo enquanto ouvimos o barulho de seus chinelos de salto na escada. E a tosse encatarrada.

Esvaziei a mala,dependurei a blusa amarrotada num cabide que enfiei num vão da veneziana,prendi na parece com durex,uma gravura de Grassmann e sentei meu urso de pelúcia em cima do travesseiro.Fiquei vendo minha prima subir na cadeira ,desatarraxar a lâmpada fraquíssima que pendia de um fio solitário no meio do teto e no lugar atarraxar uma lâmpada de duzentos velas que tirou da sacola.O quarto ficou mais alegre.Em compensação,agora a gente podia ver que a roupa de cama não era tão alva assim,alva era a pequena tíbia que ela tirou de dentro do caixotinho.Examinou-a.Tirou uma vértebra e olhou pelo buraco tão reduzido côo um aro de anel.Guardou-as com delicadeza com que se amontoam ovos numa caixa.

- Um anão.Raríssimo,entende? E acho que não falta nenhum ossinho,vou trazer as ligaduras,quero ver se no fim da semana começo a montar ele.

Abrimos uma lata de sardinha que comemos com pão,Sango sempre tinha alguma lata escondida,já que custumava estudar ate de madrugada e depois fazia sua ceia.Quando acabou o pão,abriu um pacote de bolacha de leite.

- De onde vem esse cheiro? – Perguntei farejando.

Fui ate o caixote,voltei,cheirei o assoalho. – Você não esta sentindo um cheiro meio ardido?

- È de bolor.A casa inteira cheira assim – Disse ela.

E puxou o caixote para debaixo da cama.

Naquela noite tive um sonho,um anão louro de colete xadrez e cabelo repartido no meio entrou no quarto fumando charuto.Sentou-se na cama de minha prima,cruzou as perninhas e ali ficou muito serio,vendo-a dormir.Eu quis gritar,tem um anão no quarto!, mas acordei antes.A luz estava acesa.Ajoelhada no chão,ainda vestida,minha prima olhava fixamente para algum ponto do assoalho.

- Que e que você esta fazendo ai? – Perguntei.

- Essas formigas.Apareceram de repente,já enturmadas.Tão decididas,esta vendo?

Levantei e dei com as formigas pequenas e ruivas que entravam em trilha espessa pela festa debaixo da porta,atravessavam o quarto,subiam pela parede do caixote de ossos e desembocavam la dentro,disciplinados como um exercito em macha exemplar.

- São milhares,nunca vi tanta formiga assim.E não tem trilha de volta,só de ida – Estranhei.

- Só de ida.

Contei-lhe meu pesadelo com o anão sentado em sua cama.

- Esta debaixo dela – Disse Sango e puxou para fora do caixote.Levantou o plástico – Preto de formiga! Me da o vidro de álcool.

- Deve ter sobrado alguma coisa ai nesses ossos e elas descobriram,formiga descobre tudo.Se eu fosse você,levava isso lá pra fora.

- Mas os ossos estão completamente limpos,eu já disse.Não ficou nem um fiapo de cartilagem,limpíssimos.Queria saber o que essas bandidas vem fuçar aqui.

Respingou fartamente o álcool em todo o caixote.Em seguida,calcou os sapatos e como uma equilibrista andando no fio de arame,foi pisando firme,um pe diante do outro na trilha de formigas.Foi e voltou duas vezes.Apagou o cigarro.Puxou a cadeira.E ficou olhando dentro do caixote.

- Esquisito.Muito esquisito.

- O que?

- Me lembro que botei o crânio em cima da pilha,me lembro que ate calcei ele com as omoplatas para não rolar.E agora ele esta ai no chão do caixote,com uma omoplata de cada lado.Por acaso você mexeu aqui?

- Deus me livre,tenho nojo de osso! Ainda mais de anão.

Ela cobriu o caixote com o plástico,empurrou-o com o pe e levou o fogareiro para mesa,era a hora do seu chá.No chão,a trilha de formigas mortas era agora uma fita escura que encolheu.Uma formiguinha que escapou da matança passou perto do meu pe,já ia esmaga-la quando vi que ela levava as mãos a cabeça,como uma pessoa desesperada.Deixei-a suir numa festa do assoalho.

Voltei a sonhar aflitivamente,mas dessa vez foi o antigo pesadelo com os exames,o professor fazendo uma pergunta uma atrás da outra e eu muda diante do único ponto que eu não tinha estudado.As seis horas o despertador disparou veementemente.Travei a campainha.Sango dormia com a cabeça coberta.No banheiro,olhei com atenção para as paredes,para o chão de ciento,a procura delas.Mas nem sinal.Voltei pisando na ponta dos pés e então entreabri as folhas da veneziana.O cheiro suspeito da noite tinha sumido. Olhei para o chão:desaparecera também a trilha do exercito massacrado.Espiei debaixo da cama e não vi menor movimento das formigas no caixote.

Quando cheguei por volta das sete da noite,Sango já estava no quarto.Achei-a tão abatida que carreguei no sal da omelete,tinha a pressão emos num silencio voraz.Então me lembrei.

- E as formigas?

- Ate agora,nenhuma.

- Você varreu as mortas?

Ela ficou me olhando

- Não varri nada,estava exausta.Não foi você que varreu?

- Eu?! Quando acordei,não tinha nem sinal de formigas nesse chão,eu estava certa de que antes de ir se deitar você havia juntado tudo...Mas se não foi você nem eu,então,quem?

Ela apertou os olhos estrábicos,ficava estrábica quando se preocurava.

- Muito esquisito mesmo.Esquisitissimo.

Fui buscar o tablete de chocolate e perto da porta senti de novo aquele cheiro,mais seria bolor? Não me parecia um cheiro assim inocente,quis chamar a atenção de Sango para esse aspecto,mas ela estava tão deprimida que achei melhor ficar quieta.Espargi perfume Flor de Maçã por todo o quarto (e se ele cheirasse como um pomar?) e fui deitar cedo.Tive o segundo tipo de sonho,que competia nas repetições com o tal sonho da prova oral,nele eu marcava encontro com dois namorados ao mesmo tempo.E no mesmo lugar!.Chegava o primeiro e minha aflição era levá-lo embora dali antes que chegasse o segundo.O segundo,desta vez,era anão.Quando so restou o oco silencio e sombra,a voz da Sango me fisgou e me trouxe para a superfície.Abri os olhos com esforço.Ela estava sentada na beira da minha cama,de pijama e completamente estrábica.

- Elas voltaram.

- Quem?

- As formigas.Só atacam de noite,antes de madrugada.Estão todas ai de novo.

A trilha da véspera,intensa,fechada,seguia o antigo percurso da porta ate o caixote de ossos por onde subia na mesma formação ate desformigar lá dentro.

Sem caminho de volta.

- E os ossos?

Ela se enrolou no cobertor,estava tremendo.

- Ai,que esta o mistério.Aconteceu uma coisa,não entendo mais nada! Acordei pra fazer pipi,devia ser umas três horas.Na volta,senti que no quarto tinha algo mais,esta me entendendo? Olhei pro chão e vi a fila dura de formigas,você se lembra? Não tinha nenhuma quando chegamos.Fui ver o caixotinho,todas trancando la dentro,lógico,mas não foi isso o que quase me fez cair para trás,tem uma coisa mais grave:e que os ossos estão mesmo mudando de posição,eu já desconfiava mais agora estou certa,pouco a pouco eles estão...estão de organizando.

- Como,se organizando?

Ela ficou ecei a tremer de frio,peguei uma ponta do cobertor.Cobri meu urso com o lençol.

- Você lembra,o crânio entre as omoplatas,não deixei ele assim.Agora e a coluna vertebral que já esta quase formada,uma vértebra atrás da outra,cada osso tomando seu lugar,alguém do ramo esta ontando o esqueleto,mais um pouco e...Vem ver isso Kagome!

- Credo,não quero ver nada.Estao colando o anão,e isso?

Ficamos olhando aquela trilha rapidíssima,tão apertada que nela não caberia sequer um grão de poeira.Pulei-a com o maior cuidado quando fui esquentar o cha.Uma formiguinha desgarrada(a mesma daquela noite?)sacudia a cabeça entre as mãecei a rir e tanto que se o chão não estivesse,rolaria por ali de tanto rir. Dormimos juntas na minha cama.Ela dormia ainda quando sai para a primeira aula.No chão,nem sombra de formiga,mortas ou vivas desapareciam com a luz do dia.

Voltei tarde essa noite,um colega tinha se casado e teve festa.Vim animada,com vontade de cantar,passei da conta.So na escada e que me lembrei:o anão.Sango arrastara a mesa para a porta onde estudava com o bule fumegando no fogareiro.

- Hoje não vou dormir,quero ficar de vigia – Ela avisou.

O assoalho ainda estava limpo.Me abracei ao urso.

- Estou com medo.

Ela foi buscar uma pílula para atenuar minha ressaca,me fez engolir a pílula com um gole de cha e ajudou a me despir.

- Fico vigiando,pode dormir sossegada.Por enquanto não apareceu nenhuma,não esta na hora delas,e daqui a pouco começa.Examinei com a lupa debaixo da porta,sabe que não consigo descobrir de onde brotam?

Tombei na cama,acho que nem respondi.No topo da escada o anão me agarrou pelos pulsos e rodopiou comigo ate no quarto,acorda,acorda! Demorei para reconhecer quem estava a minha frente.Era minha prima ela me segurava pelos cotovelos.Estava lívida.E vesga.

- Voltaram – Ela disse.

Apertei entre as mãos a cabeça dolorida.

- Estão ai?

Ela falava num tom miúdo,como se fosse uma formiguinha.

- Acabei dormindo em cima da mesa,estava exausta.Quando acordei,a trilha já estava em plena movimentação.Entao fui ate o caixotinho,aconteceu o que eu esperava...

- O que foi? Fala depressa,o que foi?

Ela firmou o olhar obliquio no caixotinho debaixo da cama.

- Estão mesmo montando ele.E rapidamente,entende? O esqueleto já esta quase inteiro, so falta o fêmur.E os ossinhos da mão esquerda,fazem isso nu instante.Vamos embora daqui.

- Você esta falando serio?

- Vamos embora,já arrumei as malas.

A mesa estava limpa e vazios os armários escancarados.

- Mais sair assim,de madrugada? Podemos sair assim?

- Imediatamente,melhor não esperar a bruxa acordar.Vamos,levanta!

- E para onde a gente vai?

- Não interessa,depois a gente vê.Vamos,vista isto,temos que sair antes que o anão fique pronto.

Olhei de longe a trilha: nunca elas me pareceram tão rápidas.calcei os sapatos,descolei a gravura da parede,enfiei o urso no bolso da japona e fomos arrastando as malas pelas escadas,mais intensos o cheiro que vinha do quarto,deixamos a porta aberta.Foi o gato que miou comprido ou foi um grito?

No céu,as ultimas estrelas já empalideciam.Quando encarei a casa,so a janela vazada nos via,o outro olho era penumbra.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Mais uma fic saindo do forno,adorei escrever essa historia para vocês pois essa autora não e muito conhecida,mais as historias que tem nesse livro são fantásticas,e eu quis que alguém lesse,bom to indo!!


End file.
